


The restricted section

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it’s wrong, but she couldn't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The restricted section

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with Jakuko at LJ, couldn't find her with that username on AO3

By his seventh year, Sirius Black had slept his way through most of Hogwarts. At least that was how Lily heard it.  
  
Rita Skeeter had been the first to admit losing her virginity to him, though Alexis Mistrel had been his first girlfriend back in third year. When Alexis had noticed the way girls flocked to Rita, begging her for details, giggling at everything she had to say, Alexis had confessed that Sirius had made love to her after their first date. Miranda McNeil had come forward not long after that, claiming that she'd given Sirius a blowjob beneath the Quidditch stands. When Greta Catchlove had whispered with pink cheeks that Sirius had once gone down on her beneath a table in the library, things began to get really out of hand.  
  
As the stories became wilder and sexier, Lily had listened with awe to all the ways that Sirius had proven himself, again and again, as the great stud of Gryffindor.  
  
She'd wondered, while Dorcas Meadowes regaled her with tales of Sirius' talented tongue, why James never took her behind the tapestry across from the Transfiguration classroom. She'd doubted, while Marlene McKinnon explained to her all of Sirius' favorite sex positions, her own femininity as presumably the last virgin at Hogwarts. Bad enough, Lily had thought, that James wouldn't sleep with her, but to never have been propositioned by Sirius, either? Was she unfit? Was she simply not shaggable? It was enough to leave a girl sleepless.  
  
"Perk up, Lily," hissed Remus as an elbow to her side jerked her from a mid-class doze. "Slughorn's assigning partners today."  
  
Remus’ words woke her up from daydreaming of James ravishing her beneath the Quidditch stands. Not wanting anyone to notice her lack of concentration, she grabbed her quill and quickly copied the assignment from the blackboard.  
  
Just as she finished Slughorn tapped a parchment with his wand, and waited till it rolled itself out and floated in front of him. Lily listened carefully, crossing her fingers she was partnered with someone who had more than dust between their ears.  
  
“Miss Evans and Mr. Black,” Slughorn said in a clear voice.  
  
Normally she would groan, curse her professor, and demand another partner; while Black was mostly an exemplary student, it was only because he preferred to let his partner do all the work. But to her shock, she reacted completely differently. Instead of rage, she felt a heat spread itself through her body, and butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Flustered, as well as thrilled, she turned her head to where Black was sitting next to James. He did the same, and turned his head around to look at her, smiling seductively. When her heart did a back flip, she had to look away from him, fearing he would know exactly what she was thinking.  
  
“Fancy that, eh, Evans?” said Sirius after class as they all headed upstairs for lunch. “I thought for sure old Sluggy would pair you with a Slytherin. He does like to pretend you’re in his house.”  
  
“Yeah,” she muttered, “fancy that.”  
  
“What, is that all?”  
  
She glanced at him, and then looked away just as quickly. “What?”  
  
“I expected a lecture. You know”—he adopted a high-pitched voice—“‘don’t think you’ll get off easy with me, Black. You’ll do your share of the work, too.’”  
  
Behind them, Peter giggled, and beside them, James cuffed Sirius around the head but grinned. Lily, for her part, was simply trying not to blush at the phrase ‘get off easy.’  
  
“Don’t worry, Lil,” said James, twining their fingers together so they could walk hand-in-hand. “I’ll keep him in line for you if he causes any trouble.”  
  
“Ha!” barked Sirius. “You wish.”  
  
After that, the conversation changed to one-upmanship – a common distraction for James and Sirius and one for which Lily was grateful. It allowed her to eat her lunch without disturbance as she tried not to think about sitting up late in the abandoned library with Sirius Sex-God Black . . . .  
  


*

Lily had been waiting for more than half an hour when she decided it was useless – he was not coming. She knew it had been risky to agree to meet right after Gryffindor Quidditch practice, but had been persuaded by his charms. Angry at her own stupidity, she decided to continue her study in her room.  
  
When she entered the Gryffindor common room with her school bag over her shoulder, she noticed the Quidditch team sitting by the fire, most likely discussing tactics. Sirius was there, predictably, at James' side. He was not a member of the Quidditch team, but that didn’t stop him from joining every practice or meeting.  
  
When he saw her, his smile instantly vanished and he quickly walked over to her. Not wanting to listen to his excuses, Lily turned and walked towards her room. She was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Lily, I’m sorry, I completely forgot,” he apologized. Lily turned around, prepared to lecture him, only to blush and lose her voice when their eyes met.  
  
“Let me make it up to you. Let’s take a trip to the library right now and find the books we need,” he said excitedly.  
  
“Curfew is in less than half an hour,” she replied.  
  
“Then we’d better hurry,” he said with a grin as he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her with him towards the library.  
  
It was strange, Lily thought a few minutes later, his being so enthusiastic about a bit of studying. He'd practically skipped with her all the way down to the third floor.  
  
"Where shall we start?" he asked when they arrived.  
  
"Well," began Lily, shooting him a suspicious look, "since we're supposed to be researching how the same ingredient can cause varying outcomes in different potions, I propose we start by choosing a potion ingredient."  
  
"You're the boss, boss," said Sirius with a shrug.  
  
As they made their way to the appropriate row, he finally released her hand. But in the next half hour he didn't necessarily stop touching her.  
  
Often, when Lily reached for a book, Sirius reached for it too, resultantly brushing his fingertips over the back of her wrist; sometimes, when she squeezed between two stacks of books to find an obscure title, Sirius followed behind, crushing her into the small space with practiced innocence. And when they both sat down at one of the study tables at the back of the library to peruse their finds, Sirius sat near enough that their knees touched.  
  
But despite the thrill Lily felt every time skin touched skin, Sirius' playfulness only irritated her. Why now, she had to ask herself… why, when he'd not shown the slightest interest in her for seven years, would he now start flirting with her? Now . . . when she wanted him but should not—could not.  
  
Because she was the Head Girl, the librarian permitted her to stay past curfew. Normally Lily didn’t mind it, but she did wish the librarian didn’t allow her to bring someone along.  
  
Lily found it difficult to concentrate on their project once they were completely alone. To make things worse, she often read the wrong paragraph or missed significant information. Sirius of course did not miss her mistakes, and constantly commented on her lack of concentration while gently squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Lily tried to act normal, but the longer he touched her, the harder it was for her to stay away from him.  
  
When they were done for the night and on their way to place the books back on the bookshelves, Lily decided she had had enough of his games. She pushed him against the bookshelf, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
For one blissful instant, there was warmth and softness. Sirius’ lips tasted sweet, as if he’d just been sucking on a sugar quill. But then the fog of lust cleared and Lily was overcome by panic.  
  
“What am I doing?” she demanded, jerking herself free of Sirius’ arms, which had crept around her waist.  
  
“Snogging,” he answered. “Properly. Always knew James was a lousy snog.” And he smirked.  
  
But this only made her feel worse, and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
“Hey,” said Sirius, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrists and pulling them down. “No need to make a big deal of this. I want you, you want me. I won’t tell if you won’t.”  
  
The words themselves were, strangely enough, something of a comfort to Lily, but it was the tenderness with which he said them that convinced her. Sirius was rough, funny, masculine. Hearing a smoothness in his voice that had nothing to do with seduction was... tempting. And so, without thinking, without fretting, she leaned forward again and felt.  
  
This time she did not stop when the passion began to take over. Ignoring the sickening feeling she recognized as guilt, she grabbed his hair and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. Eventually she had to break the kiss in order to breathe. Thinking he needed to do the same she yelped when he grabbed her arse and lifted her up.  
  
Unable to do anything besides wrap her legs around his waist, she stared hungrily into his eyes. When he smiled, she moaned.  
  
It seemed like that was all the invitation he needed. With his skilled mouth, he kissed and sucked her neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Suddenly, she felt a hand kneading her breasts through her uniform.  
  
“More,” she whispered, unable to tame her passion.  
  
Sirius moaned against her neck as he struggled with the buttons on her shirt. Pulling down her bra, he took her pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue as well as his teeth.  
  
Lily was so consumed by the feel of his mouth, his hands, his body beside and around hers, that she almost ignored the muffled bang of the library doors in the distance, the shuffling footsteps edging through the stacks.  
  
“Sirius!” she hissed, trying to shove his hand down as it crept up her skirt, trying to lean back away from his mouth. “Sirius, someone’s coming!”  
  
“Lemkum,” it sounded like he said around her nipple.  
  
“We’ve been gone a long time,” she reminded him, more urgent now. “What if it’s James?”  
  
This, at least, seemed to grab his attention, and he jerked away from her so quickly that Lily tumbled off the ledge she'd been perched on.  
  
Hastily, they straightened their clothes, snatched up their work things, and raced together out of the almost-empty library, keeping to the cluttered rows of books to avoid the footsteps marching up the middle aisle.  
  
They had run most of the way back to Gryffindor tower before Lily tripped to a stop in a dark corridor and turned to stare wide-eyed at Sirius.  
  
For a long time, all she could think about was how they'd nearly been caught, how devastating it would be to be found out. And then it struck her that not five minutes ago, Sirius Black — the Sirius Black — had felt her up after hours in the library, and Lily dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
“What’s funny?” he asked her as she tried to stop the laughter by covering up her mouth with her delicate hands.  
  
“I cheated,” she said before giggling even louder. Sirius stared at her with one raised eyebrow, slightly nervous she might have lost her mind. “I never do anything bad, especially not this kind of bad.” Understanding her behavior slightly more, Sirius was able to see the humor in their situation.  
  
He knew that if he wasn’t in the other man, he would never have believed it if someone told him Lily Evans cheated. Thinking about Lily, and her wonderful perky breasts in his mouth, he felt like a traitor to his best friend. “What are we going to now?” he asked. Lily slowly stopped giggling and stared at him with a concerned look.  
  
“I don’t know.” That was the right moment to end it all, but Sirius had difficulties denying his desire.  
  
“James will never suspect a thing if we were to meet late at night,” he said, unsure if she would think he was a creep for suggesting an affair behind James’ back, or if she would find the thought slightly exciting, like he did.  
  
For a long time, Lily only stared at him without reply and he couldn’t read her expression. Then, in the dim light of the moon filtering in through the high windows, Sirius saw her cheeks grow pink and a slow smile broke across her mouth.  
  
“Okay,” she whispered.


End file.
